Baek Sung Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Baek Sung Hyun *'Nombre:' 백성현 / Baek Sung Hyun *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodiaco:' Acuario *'Zodiaco Chino: Dragón *'''Agencia: Sidus HQ Dramas * Mojito (TBA, 2018) * While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) cameo * Voice (OCN, 2017) * Momin's Room (Naver TV/OCN, 2016) * After the Show Ends (tvN, 2016) *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Ready for Start (Naver TV, 2016) *Hwajung (MBC, 2015) *Live Shock (KBS2, 2015) *My Love Eun Dong (jTBC, 2015) *Dreaming CEO (SNS, 2014) *Love Cell (TV Cast Naver, 2014) *Cheo Yong (OCN, 2014) cameo *Melody of Love (KBS1, 2013 - 2014) *Adolescence Medley-Drama Especial (KBS2, 2013) *IRIS 2 (KBS2, 2013) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *Queen Insoo (jTBC 2011) *White Christmas Drama Especial (KBS, 2011) *Running (MBC, 2010) *That Fool(KBS2, 2009) *Kokkiri (MBC, 2008) *Kid Gang (OCN, 2007) *Sea God (KBS, 2004) *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *5 Brothers and Sisters (2002) *Sweet Bear (MBC, 2001) *Beautiful Days (SBS, 2001) *Golden Era (MBC, 2000) Programas * Running Man cap 202 y 203 * Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS) * Here We Go (SBS, 2013) * Koica's Dream (MBC, 2013) * Baek Sung-hyun's Hope T-shirt (Channel Dong-A, 2010) Películas *Bittersweet Brew (2018) *Working Street (2016) *Speed (2015) *IRIS 2: The Movie (2013) * China Blue (2012) *Blades of Blood (2010) *Sydney In Love (2009) *Our School E.T (2008) *My Boyfriend's Diary (2006) *Marathon (2005) *Kiss Me Much (2001) *Scent of a Man (1998) *I Wish for What Is Forbidden to Me (1994) Vídeos Musicales *Yangpa & Davichi & HANNA - "Love Is All The Same" (2013) *SG Wannabe - "Sunflower" (2010) *Kim Hyung Joong - "Todays fortune" junto a Lee Da Hae (2009) *Koo Jung Hyun - "Goodbye Sadness" (2007) Colaboraciones *Talk About Love - The W. Fundation Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Gwang Myung Buk Elementary School **Gwang Myung Buk Middle School **Gwang Myung Buk High school **Chung-Ang University *'Aficiones:' Juegos de pelota, ver películas. *En septiembre del 2012, viajó a El Salvador junto a otros 51 voluntarios como parte del proyecto KOICA a realizar obras sociales de construcción en el departamento de Usulután. Se le pudo observar celebrando la independencia del país junto a sus demás compañeros y personas del lugar.ver * Protagonizo como hermano de gil da ran (Lee Min Jung) en el dorama Big. * Tuvo una escena de cama con de Ham Eun Jung de T-ARA para su drama Queen Insoo considerada no apta para menores de 19 años. * Participo en el Ice Bucket Challenge. * Park Shin Hye su compañera con quien actuo en Stairway to Heaven, se vuelven a reencontrar después de 13 años en el drama "Doctors" de la Cadena SBS. * Se enlisto en el servicio militar el 2 de enero de 2017 donde servirá como miembro de la guardia costera de Corea durante 23 meses. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram Galería Baek Sung Hyun7.jpg Baek Sung Hyun8.jpg Baek Sung Hyun9.jpg Baek Sung Hyun2.jpg Baek Sung Hyun3.jpg Baek Sung Hyun4.jpg L_286d82e1322c4b5511c31e227ef3ee24.jpg Baek Sung Hyun5.jpg Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:KActor